It is well known from the prior art to provide housings for enclosing electrical connectors to which a plurality of wires are terminated. Further, it is well known to provide an opening through which such wires, or a cable, pass with a stain relief member clamping them against one side of the selected opening. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,789 discloses a housing having a pair of spaced openings, located at an angle to each other, and as assembly which include a plug member and a cable clamp. The plug member, with an actuating screw positioned at an angle, is received in and blocks one opening, and the cable clamp, driven by the screw, is received in the other opening for clamping the wires or cable passing therethrough. The plug member and cable clamp are slidingly attached to each other by means of elongated arms on one being received in grooves on the other.
It is now proposed to provide an electrical connector housing having a simplified cable clamp with an actuating screw therefor mounted in the housing for securing the wires passing through an opening.